This invention is directed to a power lift primarily intended for use by hunters, and specifically, structured to accommodate handicapped persons. The power lift is structured to be easily transported and mounted with trees or other vertical structures to position the mounting structure above ground level where it will not create a distraction for the game or be easily available to be vandalized. The power lift includes hand controls for ease of actuating the positioning movement. Also, a large railed platform is provided to accommodate or safeguard the user.
Other objects and structures become clear throughout the following disclosure.